


Barfight!

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood and Injury, Everyone lives, Fights, Fist Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Mild Blood, Swearing, but it gets scary for a moment, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: Logan and Roman are in their hometown, visiting Logan’s parents. When they stop for a few drinks at a local bar, some homophobes decide to corner Logan, and Roman comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	Barfight!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Heed the warnings, I think I got all of them in there, but if I missed any let me know!
> 
> [And you can find this fic on Tumblr here! ](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/618472228355473408/11-logince)It was actually in response to an ask that I got that really inspired me and got me out of a writing funk!

“You _MORON!!_ ”

Logan was _furious_. Roman was in front of him, beautiful, _alive_ , and bleeding.

Logan and Roman had stopped at a bar in their hometown to unwind. They’d gotten some sideways looks, which they’d expected, but nothing either man was concerned about. Logan had needed to step outside to get some air and to get a break from the loud music and overlapping conversations, which is when the trouble really started. In what seemed like a single second, Logan was surrounded by five loud, jeering, drunk men.

Logan did his best to back up against the brick wall, raising his hands in surrender. He was proud, but he also knew when he was outmatched.

“Fuckin’ faggots comin’ into our town, bein’ a bad influence on the children,” one of them slurred. Logan’s nose wrinkled at the strong smell of whiskey coming off the five drunkards.

“We’re gonna show you what we do when your kind comes into our town. Only good ol’ boys are welcome here.” Logan’s heart stopped when he saw one of them had a knife.

He closed his eyes and braced himself. _Roman, please leave while they’re distracted with me._

Roman did _not_ leave while they were distracted with Logan.

Before any of the bigots could land a single punch, Logan heard an enraged scream and a scuffle break out. Logan opened his eyes and froze.

Roman was fighting valiantly against all five of Logan’s attackers, however Logan noted he seemed to take two or three hits for each one he’d dish out, and was started to get an increasing number of visible injuries. Logan knew he was no good in a fight, so he looked desperately to the crowd that had gathered. They were watching passively and averted their eyes from Logan.

Roman had impressively taken out 2 of the men, but was growing visibly injured and weak and still had to take out three more. To Logan’s horror, he could see the multi-colored lights from the bar sign glinting off a knife’s blade that was being sloppily thrown around. Time seemed to slow to a crawl when the knife just barely missed Roman’s neck.

_Damn it all to Hell, I’m not going to let my husband die without at least **trying**. _Logan clenched his fists and was about to enter the fray when a few people jumped back a bit. The knife had gone flying and skittered to a stop on the ground near the crowd, who took a few paces back away from the weapon.

Logan turned back to the fight and was relieved to see the five men running away and horrified to see Roman on his hands and knees on the ground, panting and bleeding. Logan heard the now-bored crowd shuffle back into the bar while he ran towards his injured idiot husband. He skidded to a stop on his knees just in front of Roman.

“You _MORON!!_ ”

Roman tilted his head up at Logan and smiled, blood staining his lips and teeth.

“I love you too babe.”

Logan sighed and fought back tears of terror and relief. _Roman needs help_. “Do you think you’re seriously injured darling?”

Roman winced and shook his head after a moment.

“Nay my love, simply bruises and cuts.”

“Did the knife get you?”

“No, precious nerd, I’m alright.”

“Thank God,” Logan cursed himself for how his voice broke at the end. Roman softened and put one of his hands on Logan’s face.

Logan sniffled back snot. “I almost lost you,” he whispered.

“Shhhhhhh love, I’m still here. I’m okay.” Roman took one of Logan’s hands and put his fingers on his carotid artery. “See? I’m okay.”

Logan leaned his forehead against Roman’s and placed his hand on the side of Roman’s face. He kissed his love tenderly, mindful of his injuries.

“You boys need a ride?”

Logan and Roman jumped apart, both men moving to shield each other. The large trucker put up his hands.

“Easy there boys, I’m not like those dipshits. I heard you took a beating. Are you staying in town?”

Logan nodded carefully. “Yes, we’ll be staying with my parents.”

“Alright, make sure you get a steak on those bruises. I don’t mind giving you a ride.”

After studying the bear-like man, Logan sighed.

“Alright. We accept, thank you.”

Logan helped Roman up into the cab and held him until they got to Logan’s childhood home. Logan knew he’d have a lot of blood to wash off of both of them, but he just soaked up the feeling of holding his husband in his arms, alive and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
